Talk:FMG9
Leak? Is this thing leaked? it looks leaked from the picture 19:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Nope. It's in the Spec Ops trailer. 19:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) where did the top pic come from? the one in 3rd person. Is it leaked? Codmoddeux 05:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) G18? isnt this gun just a g18 that folds with a flashlight in real life? I see what you'tre getting at, but no. Hiptechboy 22:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually it is a Glock 18. It is a G18 with a folding stock built around it for concealment.Icommandoxx 16:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) so my point is that the G18 is already confirmed from the sub mission and this is a G18 basically... Codmoddeux 23:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, after I wrote that, I realized that it was a G18. What's the point of making this gun? Is this where my tax dollars are going??!! Stupid America. JK--Hiptechboy 01:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Tax Dollars? I don't know that the military has purchased any of these. ShortRoundMcfly 04:58, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Place of Origin: USA Hiptechboy 23:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) All that means is that its being manufactured in the U.S. They're probably not getting any government contracts, they're probably being purchased and used on a much smaller scale. Nobody's buying FMG9s at all. In fact, Magpul has actually said they're not going to actually make real FMG9s other than prototypes and airsoft, and that they're just "demonstrating their capabilities." Also, the irl version didn't actually use a select-fire G'18' action, but a semi-auto G'17' action, which means it was semi-automatic only and the "Folding Machine Gun-9" name is a misnomer. They also said if they ever did make them they would call them FPGs (Folding Pocket Guns), which is what the airsoft version is called. Honestly I would rather see them produce the Massoud, which was basically like a 7.62NATO/.300WM/.338WM version of Masada/ACR instead of the FMG9/FPG. Knowing Magpul, they will either never make this weapon system irl, or they might sell it to the Freedumb Group who will ruin it like they did the ACR. Machine Pistol It's a Machine Pistol. Look at the end of MW3 Spec Ops trailer, the player pulls it out like a secondary weapon. Collector1 :We can't confirm that so for now, it's staying as a submachine gun. I mean for all we know he picked it up and replaced his secondary.Carbonite 0 01:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, it should be classified as a machine pistol. The FMG9 is basically an automatic Glock with a fancy folding stock attached.ShortRoundMcfly 05:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed is and SMG, also the FMG initials give the name of "folding machine pistol".xXHellhamerXx 23:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :It should be classified as a machine pistol because it is a modified automatic glock with conversion kit. Cloudstrife4life 01:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Reclassifying it based on what it is based on or built from would count as "In Real Life". If it is a machine pistol, which it could possibly be, it will get reclassified once we have some not IRL proof. Carbonite 0 06:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::The gun is clearly a secondary weapon in the trailer, making it a machine pistol. That isn't a "real life" explanation, either. ShortRoundMcFly 19:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::How about we wait the fuck until it comes out? Smuff''The cake is a lie''] 23:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::^That'll take too long. *_* And ''cake can't lie, it's just food.--Hiptechboy 00:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ''Umadbro? :::We should state that "its category is not yet known," we dont know its a smg, check out the CM901 on the MW3 page, thats what we should do with the FMG 02:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Let's clear the air. This gun IS NOT a Glock and it DOES NOT have a full Glock inside it. This gun uses the firing mechanisms of a Glock 18, but that's as close as it gets. Slowrider7 08:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually it is a glock: It is just a glock 18 with a folding stock/flashlight wrapped around it. It has the same barrel trigger, group, magazines, etc... the only real difference is the frame. FMG9 = Glock 18 ( 23:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC)) 15 killstreaks, a disk, gray perk, and Predator missle. Be afraid! A disk like shape is where a primary grenade is, the drug jug is faded as the top streak,, as the mw2 predatpr missle is screaming to be seen, as a gray scavenger is seen, this hud is small unless you zoom and buff out, you know what I see, and the flashbang is on the left. One of the fifteen lines is black. This is Trayvin talk 00:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) with your dose of MODERN WARFARE AND NITENDO drugs. Machine Pistol Proof The FMG9 is listed as a machine pistol in the Survival Mode armory as seen here: It's hard to see, but the third item on the menu says "machine pistols". The guy selects it and the first item on that list says "FMG9". Yes, I understand this counts as a leak, but this all but confirms it, the gun is a machine pistol. ShortRoundMcFly 19:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) In this video right off of the start we see akimbo FMG-9s 21:30, September 2, 2011 (UTC) This gun is so damned cheap with akimbo, Sledgehammer or IW better make this thing less goddamned cheap!!! Salted Pingas 05:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Black ops II I think I just saw the FMG9 in a E3 interview. It's in about the last 10-15 seconds. 09:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) You have good eyes,however that is not the FMG9,that is the Chicom QCB(Type 05),a 5.8mm Chinese SMG.i do admit they do look very similar and share similar-if not identical,reload animations.Well... at least we don't half to worry about Akimbo FMG9's being in BO2 :) Elite (talk) 06:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC)